


set me on fire (i'd gladly burn for you, only you)

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: wakatoshi doesn’t remember when he started being so fixated on tendou’s lips.





	set me on fire (i'd gladly burn for you, only you)

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14188913#cmt14188913)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  a kiss like  
> cherries and dirt: as sublime, as corrosively   
> filthy.  
> — Pratyusha Prakash

sweat rolls

down

your temple as you stare

across the court

where he stands, red hair

reflecting the flames

running through your veins;

he turns, and you meet dark eyes

that pin you to the floor

he licks his lips

and you swallow

hard

 

 

(wakatoshi doesn’t remember when he started being so fixated on tendou’s lips. he prides himself on having a strong focus, but with tendou around, lately it’s been more than a little difficult to concentrate on anything else. wakatoshi’s pretty sure he can call tendou a friend, only,

 

friends don’t stare at other friends’ lips, do they?)

 

 

he talks like

a forest fire burning

unable to pause

and yet you find yourself hanging

onto every word;

his lips form your name

_ wa-ka-to-shi-kun~ _

like it was made for him

and you answer

gladly,

always

 

 

(wakatoshi knows this is nothing but a curiosity. he doesn’t know how else to express himself except by obsessing, by throwing himself forwards until he crashes headfirst. wakatoshi knows they shouldn’t, knows they will only crash and burn. but tendou is right here in front of him, and wakatoshi

 

cannot deny the need to be closer, closer, closer—)

 

 

his lips taste like

the cherry of his lip balm

sweet and a little bit

bitter

but it’s addicting, the heat

of his hands clenched around your shirt

and the foreign press of his tongue

against yours;

_ sa-to-ri _ , he says against your lips,  _ go on, say it _

and you do, and you wonder

if your name tastes

as terrifyingly delicious

as his does

in your mouth

 

 

(tendou is fascinating, captivating, and wakatoshi wants nothing more than to step closer. but he’s been raised cautious, don’t play with matches, and tendou—tendou lights a fire with every sharp knowing smile he throws this way.

 

wakatoshi burns.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr + twitter


End file.
